<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Actually that's a cock by CrazyChick69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171327">Actually that's a cock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChick69/pseuds/CrazyChick69'>CrazyChick69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChick69/pseuds/CrazyChick69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister pulled this on me and I just had to write a supercorp fic about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Actually that's a cock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is biased on a joke my sister did to me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was feeding the horses at Kara and hers ranch that they decided to move to with Maggie and Alex after they got married five years ago.</p>
<p>“Lena I’ve got a chick all lined up for you.” Kara said as she approached Lena holding a rooster, who was laughing and shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Kara darling, you are the only chick that I need. But if you get any closer to me with that fucking chicken I will leave you. You are lucky I even let you bye them, you know how much I hate chickens.” Lena said taking a step back from her wife because she is very scared of chickens, it’s just one of those irrational fears that people have and have no idea why they have them.</p>
<p>For this very reason they have a deal, Kara does all of the work with the chickens, Alex works with the dogs and sheep/goats(because they keep them in the same herd and the dogs work with the sheep/goats), Maggie with the pigs, and Lena with the horses which are the farthest animals from the chickens. They all work the cows though because that shit is hard work.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I just couldn’t help myself.” Kara said grinning at her wife like and idiot, “You have to admit that it was a good one though.” She said with a pout as if she was pleading with Lena to agree with her.</p>
<p>“Fine it was a good one. You know that I can’t say no when you give me that pout.” Lena said, “I would kiss it off of your face but you are still holding that chicken.”</p>
<p>“I’m still holding it because Alex need a pick me up since Maggie is in a different town getting some things that we can’t here and I thought I would try it on you first. You wanna come with me?”</p>
<p>“I thought we were waiting to do that until tonight.” Lena said with a devilish grin that made Kara turn red as a tomato and start opening and closing her mouth like a fish.</p>
<p>“You, you know what I meant.”</p>
<p>“Yes I did, but I love messing with you almost as much as I love you. I will go with you to pick on your sister.” Kara held the chicken as far away from them as she could and kissed Lena. “Well what are you waiting for lets go.” Lena says when the pull apart and they both whine at the loss, they may have been married for half a decade they still feel like they can’t get enough of each other. </p>
<p>They head over to where Alex is feeding the dogs, Gertrude, Jake, and Laura, giggling the whole way like a couple of high schoolers. “Alex?” Kara yelled out.</p>
<p>“What know Kara.” Alex sounded annoyed and the simile on her face said otherwise.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a chick lined up for you.” Kara said holding out the rooster.</p>
<p>“Actually that’s a cock.” Alex said really loud and the all burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Why is my wife talking about cocks?” Maggie yelled from her truck where she had just parked it.</p>
<p>“Maggie!” Alex said ecitedly, running and jumping into her wifes arms pepering her with kisses.</p>
<p>“Aww. Young love.” Lena said wrapping an arm around Kara’s waist after she put the chicken down. “You owe me twenty bucks babe.” She said holding out her other hand in Kara’s direction. Kara grouned and slapped a twenty down on her wife’s hand.</p>
<p>“Little Luthor and Little Danvers. Did you really bet on us?” Maggie asked in fake hurt.</p>
<p>“Oh please!” Kara said, “You two bet on us all of the fucking time, it’s our turn.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was Kara and Lena's turn to bet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>